


A Bot's Beautiful Mess

by Letalin



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letalin/pseuds/Letalin
Summary: Дубина останавливается. В руке Другого-Папы-Роуди... коробочка. Небольшая бархатная коробочка.Дубина знает, что это значит. Бот смотрел фильмы и шоу. Он знает, что это.Бот кричит.(Или: Роуди просит Дубину помочь сделать предложение Тони. Дубина делает все возможное.)
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	A Bot's Beautiful Mess

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Bot's Beautiful Mess](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14992910) by [everythingsace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingsace/pseuds/everythingsace). 



> Перевод работы everythingsace  
> Публикация на фб https://ficbook.net/readfic/7144859/18208378

Дубина поворачивается, когда слышит открывающуюся дверь мастерской. У него уже есть тряпка в руке, чтобы начать махать, потому что Папа-Тони еще не проснулся! Дубина готов ругаться.  
Ой! Это не Папа-Тони. Это Другой-Папа-Роуди. Дубина роняет тряпку, подъезжая к нему. Он наклоняет камеру. Что здесь делает Другой-Папа-Роуди? Папа-Тони сказал, что он его не будет в течение двух недель!  
— _Дубина спрашивает, почему вы прибыли раньше, полковник Роудс_ , — говорит Джарвис. Стойка Дубины немного понижается из-за раздражения неправильным названием его младшего брата для Другого-Папы-Роуди. — _Извините…_ — Джарвис поправляется, звучит забавно… — _второй сэр_. — Дубина издает небольшой сигнал одобрения.  
Другой-Папа-Роуди улыбается.  
— Ты разочарован, Дубина? — спрашивает он, уже перешагивая через лом на полу, чтобы похлопать Дубину.  
Дубина льнет к прикосновению. Другой-Папа-Роуди улыбается.  
— Я рад. Потому что у меня есть замена для твоего последнего антистресс-шара, который испортил Ю, — говорит он, вытаскивая из своего заднего кармана мяч.  
Ю издает негодующий щелчок, в то время как Дубина громко вопит, все крутясь и крутясь. Другой-Папа-Роуди смеется.  
— Я подумал, тебе это понравится, — говорит он, бросая его в воздух. Дубина гонится за ним, без раздумий звеня вокруг верстаков.  
Ю и Растяпа быстро присоединяются к Другому-Папе-Роуди, хотя они еще не закончили свою работу. Дубина вздохнул бы, если бы мог. Вместо этого он поднимает мяч и возвращается к ним. Он издает еще один гул, снова поворачивая камеру в сторону второго отца.  
— _Дубина напоминает вам, что вы не ответили на его вопрос, второй сэр,_ — переводит Джарвис. Не часто Дубина благодарен за своих раздражающих братьев, но и от них есть польза.  
— Верно, верно, — говорит Другой-Папа-Роуди, садясь на один из лабораторных стульев. — Я решил сделать ему небольшой сюрприз. Что с вами, ребята?  
Все трое ботов свистнули положительно. Папа-Тони всегда заслуживает счастливых сюрпризов! И Папа-Тони всегда рад видеть Другого-Папу-Роуди. Им нравится улыбаться, обниматься и целоваться. Много целоваться.  
Дубина крутится вокруг Другого-Папы-Роуди, прежде чем остановиться за его спиной. Другой-Папа-Роуди сидит странно. Он наклоняется влево. Дубина гудит и крутится вокруг. Он издает заинтересованную серию кликов.  
— _Второй сэр… Дубина заметил, что ваш вес сдвинут влево. Вы ранены?_ — спрашивает Джарвис, и Дубина еще раз ценит перевод.  
Другой-Папа-Роуди ухмыляется.  
— От тебя ничего не скрыть, Дубина, не так ли? — спросил он, прежде чем залезть в задний карман. (Дубина хочет, чтобы _у него_ были карманы. Он мог бы вместить столько болтов!)  
Растяпа и Ю сразу же столпились вокруг Другого-Папы-Роуди, закрывая Дубину. Тьфу. Дубина издает раздраженный звук, пытаясь проскочить мимо них. Когда другие боты начинают визжать, он становится еще более раздраженным. Что это?  
— _Ох… О мой… Ю, Растяпа, подвиньтесь, чтобы Дубина мог увидеть._  
Братья Дубины неохотно издают звуковые сигналы, но следуют указанию Джарвиса. Как только они достаточно отошли, Дубина катится вперед. Что может быть такого интересного, что они так отреагировали? Не может быть…  
Дубина останавливается. В руке Другого-Папы-Роуди… коробочка. Небольшая бархатная коробочка.  
Дубина знает, что это значит. Бот смотрел фильмы и шоу. Он знает, что это.  
Бот кричит.  
Другой-Папа-Роуди смеется, прежде чем приложить палец к губам.  
— Тсс, ты не хочешь разбудить Тони, не так ли? — спрашивает он, все еще посмеиваясь.  
Дубина становится тише, но не останавливается. Это небольшая коробочка! Это значит, что внутри кольцо! Это сюрприз для Папы-Тони!  
Дубина знает, что он должен быть тихим, поэтому вместо этого он позволяет своему волнению выразиться в своем кружении вокруг Другого-Папы-Роуди, тихо гудя. Другой-Папа-Роуди все еще улыбается, когда боты наконец успокаиваются.  
— Я надеялся, что вы все одобрите. Значит ли это, что вы все даете свои благословения?  
— _Нет никого, кому бы я доверил сэра больше, чем вам,_ — говорит Джарвис, и рядом стоящие Дубина, Ю и Растяпа выражают свое одобрение.  
Другой-Папа-Роуди улыбается, прежде чем обратиться к Дубине. Его усмешка смягчилась.  
— Дубина? Как ты считаешь? — спрашивает он, и Дубина думает.  
Дубина думает о лице Другого-Папы-Роуди рядом с Папой-Тони, смотрящего на него, когда он просыпается в первый раз.  
Дубина думает о поздних ночах в MIT, когда Папа-Тони вносил коррективы в код, а Другой-Папа-Роуди бросал ему резиновый мяч, чтобы поиграть.  
Дубина думает о том, как Папа-Тони зашел в общежитие, а позже в квартиру, бледный, за исключением фиолетового синяка под глазом. Дубина вспоминает, как Другой-Папа-Роуди подбежал с пакетом льда и говорил тихим тоном, пока Папа-Тони не заснул.  
Дубина думает о том, что позже, когда Папа-Тони заснул, Другой-Папа-Роуди выругался под нос и выбежал из комнаты со сжатыми кулаками, проклиная имя Злого-Говарда.  
Дубина думает о Другом-Папе-Роуди, тянущем Папу-Тони за руку в мастерскую впервые за три месяца.  
Дубина любит Папу-Тони, и он любит Другого-Папу-Роуди. И они любят друг друга. Они целуются, обнимаются и глупо смотрят друг на друга.  
Это Тони и Роуди. Дубина, конечно, не станет мешать.  
Дубина смотрит на Другого-Папу-Роуди. Мужчина смотрит на него не выжидательно, а терпеливо, счастливо. Он тоже искренне любит Дубину.  
Дубина поет, двигая рукой вверх и вниз, с ревущим одобрением, конечно. В конце концов, его папы созданы друг для друга.  
Дубина грохочет и наводит сустав своей руки на грудь Другого-Папы-Роуди. Тело Другого-Папы-Роуди трясется, и когда Дубина наклоняет свою руку вверх и назад, он видит, что его отец широко улыбается. Он смеется, но не от чего-то смешного. Он просто счастлив.  
— Спасибо, Дубина, — говорит он, улыбаясь. — Знаешь, я не могу ждать. Не могу дождаться увидеть его лицо. Я просто хочу, чтобы все было идеально, понимаешь?  
Дубина трещит, кивая рукой вверх и вниз. Все будет идеально, абсолютно идеально! Дубина не может ждать! Ох, ох!  
Дубина быстро пересекает мастерскую до угла. Он хватает клочья салфеток (он стремиться устроить беспорядок), даже не пытаясь быть деликатным. Он поворачивается, держа салфетки. Другой-Папа-Роуди все еще улыбается, но теперь у него смущенный взгляд.  
— Что ты-  
Дубина осторожно кладет развернутую салфетку на голову отца.  
— _О, Дубина,_ — говорит Джарвис нежно.  
Другой-Папа-Роуди снова рассмеялся.  
— Джарвис, — говорит он между вдохами, и ему даже не нужно ничего добавлять, прежде чем младший брат Дубины говорит:  
— _Я уже сделал фото, второй сэр._  
Их папа просто поправляет салфетку, чтобы она больше не падала с его лица, используя другую руку, чтобы крепко схватить бархатную коробочку.  
— Дубина, у меня к тебе просьба, — говорит он, и бот приближается, заинтригованный. У него есть миссия, как у Папы-Тони? Другой-Папа-Роуди улыбается.  
— Мне нужно, чтобы ты сохранил это для меня. Я хочу сделать сюрприз Тони в постели, но пока не хочу дарить ему кольцо. Я жду идеального момента. Можешь придержать кольцо на ночь, чтобы мне не пришлось прятать его в своей комнате?  
Дубина быстро кивает рукой. Конечно! Дубина открывает свои когти, чтобы схватить коробку. Это _самая важная миссия_. Он _отлично_ справится с этой работой.  
Другой-Папа-Роуди протягивает руку, и Дубина аккуратно поднимает бархатную коробочку. Дубина быстро проезжает через мастерскую, чтобы найти хорошее место, чтобы спрятать его. Он слышит, как Другой-Папа-Роуди разговаривает с его братьями, в то время как он находит полки с крепежами.  
На ящиках, заполненных различными металлическими частями, есть другие ящики — кольцо поместится там!  
Дубина осторожно устанавливает коробку поверх кучи винтов. Он поправляет хватку, чтобы поднять крышку. Это не получается так легко, поэтому он встряхивает его вверх и вниз. Он издает низкий щелчок разочарования, поскольку ничего не получается. Она должна была открыться! Дубина опять сильно встряхивает, и, наконец, получается. В считанные секунды золотое кольцо вылетает из коробочки, падая в ящик.  
О, Дубина думал, что это будет серебро! Ну что ж. Он просто закопает его под винтами. Он закрывает свой коготь и закапывает его в крепежи.  
— Дубина, что… о. Ты просто…? — говорит Другой-Папа-Роуди, и Дубина поворачивается и видит, как он подходит. Его брови нахмурены, но он все еще усмехается. Он закрывает рот рукой.  
— Ты просто… закопал кольцо там? — спрашивает он.  
Дубина кивает рукой.  
Другой-Папа-Роуди опускает руку, качает головой и хихикает. Он подходит, похлопывая Дубину по стойке.  
— Спасибо, приятель, но мне нужно найти его позже, — говорит он. — Я действительно ценю это, правда.  
Он погружает руку в винты, а Дубина дает серию усилившихся щелчков. Что в этом плохого? Его будет легко найти! Они даже не одного цвета.  
Дубина подталкивает руку Другого-Папы-Роуди, получая «Дубина, да ладно». Дубина просто отталкивает своего отца, раздраженно щелкая. Он может _это сделать_. Дубина опускает коготь, металл падает назад между зубцами.  
Хорошо. Возможно, в словах Другого-Папы-Роуди есть смысл.  
Дубина отходит в сторону, тихонько жужжит, наблюдая, как Другой-Папа-Роуди начинает копаться в ящике.  
— Спасибо за помощь, Дубина, там было всего лишь небольшое недопонимание. Я думаю-  
— Что, черт возьми, здесь происходит? В последний раз, когда вы, ребята, были такими громкими, Растяпа так стучал по костюму, что… Милый! — Следующее, что видит Дубина — серое пятно, когда одетый в пижаму Папа-Тони обнимает Другого-Папу-Роуди.  
Другой-Папа-Роуди смеется.  
— Черт возьми, Тонс, ты должен испортить все мои сюрпризы, а? — говорит он, раскачиваясь взад-вперед, пока Папа-Тони практически висит у него на шее.  
— В свою защиту скажу, что не знал, что будет сюрприз! Я думал, что боты устроили беспорядок! — рассуждает он, а затем да, опять все эти поцелуи.  
Дубина считает, что Папа-Тони соответствующим образом отвлекается, поэтому он снова начинает копать.  
Однако, по-видимому, шум снова привлекает внимание Папы-Тони, потому что он поворачивается к нему и спрашивает:  
— Что ты делаешь? Ты что-то потерял?  
Дубина замер, оглядываясь на Другого-Папу-Роуди.  
Другой-Папа-Роуди качает головой.  
Папа-Тони наклоняет голову к своему парню.  
— Ты что-то потерял? Это твой телефон? — Его рука автоматически скользит в задний карман Другого-Папы-Роуди. — Нет, у тебя это есть. И твой кошелек. Что ты потерял?  
— Ничего, — настаивает полковник. — Дубина просто потерял новый антистресс-мяч, который я ему дал.  
— О, ради бога, он снова начнет бить меня по лицу, — заскулил создатель Дубины.  
— Разве это не является целью?  
Папа-Тони ударяет другого мужчину по груди.  
— Заткнись. — Затем он еще раз целует в щеку Другого-Папу-Роуди. — Возможно, это не даст ему выстрелить из огнетушителя, так что спасибо.  
— Черт возьми, я об этом не думал. — Он зарабатывает еще один удар.  
Папа-Тони оглядывается на Дубину.  
— Тебе нужна помощь, приятель? — спрашивает он, и он уже подходит к тому времени, когда заканчивает свое предложение.  
Дубина издает паническую серию звуковых сигналов, поворачиваясь и отталкиваясь от своего создателя.  
Папа-Тони выглядит смущенным, положив руку на стойку Дубины для равновесия.  
— Эй, что случилось? Ты в порядке? Ты же знаешь, мне все равно, что ты ударил меня мячом, да?  
Тьфу, Папа-Тони, что это не _та_ проблема. Дубина щелкает, толкаясь вперед.  
— Дубина настаивает, что он сам найдет, сэр, — говорит Джарвис, и да! Спасибо, Джарвис! Отлично.  
— Упрямый идиот, — говорит Папа-Тони, покачав головой, но он позволяет Дубине сделать все самому.  
— Интересно, в кого он такой, — говорит Другой-Папа-Роуди, глядя на Папу-Тони.  
Дубина доверяет Другому-Папе-Роуди отвлечь Папу-Тони, поэтому он снова начинает копать. Как и раньше, винты снова погружаются в пространство между когтем Дубины. Дубина злится, прежде чем начать просто вынимать винты из ящика. Если он открывает и закрывает свой коготь достаточно быстро, он может поймать несколько за раз.  
Это все еще мучительно медленно, но за слушанием его отцов время идет быстрее.  
— Итак, что такое, Воитель, хм?  
— Тонс, ты же знаешь, теперь я Железный Патриот.  
— Возможно, но мы можем игнорировать это, потому что это глупо.  
Другой-Папа-Роуди смеется.  
— Конечно, хорошо. Пойдем на ужин завтра?  
— Конечно. Хочешь пойти в то мексиканское место, куда мы ходили в прошлый раз?  
— Место с жареным мороженым? Черт, да.  
— Отлично.  
Дубина игнорирует их, когда они снова начинают целоваться. Он рад, что они любят друг друга и все такое, но он видел достаточно поцелуев.  
Дубина задается вопросом, достаточно ли они отвлечены.  
Через пару минут они все еще целуются и шепчутся друг другу, поэтому Дубина могут попробовать.  
Кажется, Джарвис это понимает, потому что он говорит: _«Дубина, нет…»_ , но уже слишком поздно. Вся коробка винтов падает на пол, ударяя шасси Дубины. Каждая маленькая металлическая деталь ударяется об пол, создавая ужасную какофонию, от которой Папа-Тони и Другой-Папа-Роуди подскакивают.  
— Какого черта…?  
— Дубина!  
Другой-Папа-Роуди почти побежал в сторону Дубины, отчаянно обыскивая пол.  
— Где… Дубина, почему…  
— Думаю, с ним все в порядке, — вздыхает Папа-Тони, блуждая. Растяпа катится вперед, чтобы остановить его, но он сначала подходит к металлическому беспорядку, и к тому времени, когда Растяпа переместился к нему, он уже был там.  
Папа-Тони хмурится, щурясь и кладя руки на бедра.  
— Ты уверен, что мяч здесь? Я не-  
Дубина замечает золотой цвет кольца. Он взволнованно щебечет, от счастья, что нашел его, и он протягивает свой коготь, чтобы поднять. Он немедленно поворачивается к Другому-Папе-Роуди, победоносно его держа. Видишь? Он смог это сделать!  
Вот только… Другой-Папа-Роуди замер, глядя широко раскрытыми глазами.  
О нет.  
Нет, _нет_.  
Дубина медленно поворачивается к Папе-Тони.  
Он тоже замер, руки все еще на талии. Его губы двигаются, но слова не выходят. Просто короткие, прерывистые звуки, которые едва различимы. Он смотрел, совершенно ошеломленный, на кольцо в когте Дубины.  
Дубина издаёт один, очень низкий, извиняющийся звуковой сигнал.  
Папа-Тони откашлялся.  
— Это… а? — Он внезапно поднимает руку чтобы протереть глаза, а затем трет щеки. Он продолжает щуриться на кольцо, его предложение явно забыто. — Наверное, я сплю, да? — наконец сказал он, его руки все еще не оставили щеки.  
— Э-э, — говорит Другой-Папа-Роуди, его голос дрожит, и Дубина поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на него. — Нет, на самом деле.  
— О.  
Папа-Тони не отводит взгляд от кольца.  
Другой-Папа-Роуди не отводит взгляд от Папы-Тони.  
О, боже мой, думает Дубина, прежде чем подтолкнуть руку Другого-Папы-Роуди, пока он ее не открывает. Дубина легко кладет кольцо, ударяет его по плечу своим когтем и перемещается в сторону.  
Кажется, это подтолкнуло Другого-Папу-Роуди к действию — по крайней мере немного. Он спотыкается вперед, держа кольцо в руке.  
— Итак, эм… это не так. Это не тот момент, как я хотел, чтобы это было, но…  
— Я не сплю? — снова говорит Папа-Тони. — В самом деле?  
Другой-Папа-Роуди издал истерический смех.  
— Нет, нет. Я… Боже, это совсем не то, что я планировал. Я собирался устроить шикарный ужин или, может быть, отвезти тебя в MIT, или-  
— Ты уверен? Это очень похоже на сон, — прерывает Папа-Тони, его голос дрожит, а Дубина издал бы раздраженную трель, если бы это не было такой важной вещью. — Я не… — Он прервался, но Дубина знает достаточно о Папе-Тони, чтобы знать, как заканчивается предложение.  
Другой-Папа-Роуди, кажется, наконец-то получил некоторый контроль, так как он улыбнулся Папе-Тони, и Дубина может сказать, что это она была печальная. Полковник шагает вперед и рукой, которая не держит кольцо, обнимает Папу-Тони.  
— Ты заслуживаешь этого, Тонс. Ты _хочешь_ , и я хочу этого. Я люблю тебя, я так сильно люблю тебя, и я хочу этого.  
Он делает паузу, прежде чем глубоко вздыхает и опускается на одно колено. Папа-Тони резко вдыхает. Другой-Папа-Роуди открывает рот, по-видимому, задать вопрос и-  
Папа-Тони почти набрасывается на своего парня, обнимая его за шею.  
— Боже мой, — шепчет он.  
Другой-Папа-Роуди смеется, успокаивая их обоих.  
— Тони… — говорит он, улыбаясь, как будто он не может остановиться.  
— Черт возьми.  
— Тони…  
— О, Боже, дай мне кольцо, — говорит Папа-Тони, улыбаясь и потянувшись к нему, но Другой-Папа-Роуди просто вытягивает руку из его досягаемости, смеясь.  
— Как только ты позволишь мне задать глупый вопрос! — говорит он, успокаивая Папу-Тони. Когда он отходит, он сжимает его руку. — Тони, ты окажешь мне честь стать моим муж-  
— Черт, да, да, — восклицает Папа-Тони, прежде чем снова броситься на шею. Другой Папа-Роуди — _Жених-Папы-Тони_ — откидывается назад, прежде чем подтянуть их обоих, смеясь, и они снова целуются. Ну, они пытаются поцеловать, но оба слишком много улыбаются, чтобы на самом деле это сделать. Однако это не останавливает их.  
Другой-Папа-Роуди все еще стоит на одном колене, рука с кольцом свернулась за головой Папы-Тони, а другая обернута вокруг его талии. Руки Папы-Тони переплетаются вокруг шеи Другого-Папы-Роуди. Они хихикают и усмехаются, и каждый раз время от времени целуют друг друга.  
Наконец, они отрываются достаточно надолго, чтобы Другой-Папа-Роуди положил свою руку, ту, в которой держал кольцо, между ними, и они все еще смеются, и Дубина так <i>счастлив</i>.  
Папа-Тони протягивает левую руку, и она так сильно дрожит, но ясно, что им все равно, потому что потом Другой-Папа-Роуди надевает кольцо на палец, а затем они снова целуются.  
Это лучший момент существования Дубины, и он понимает, что пришло время <i>праздновать</i>.  
Это означает только одно.  
И через несколько минут, когда Папа-Тони и Другой-Папа-Роуди глупо улыбаются друг другу и смеются, даже когда они вытирают пену огнетушителя с лиц, Дубина думает, что это может быть не то, что Другой-Папа-Роуди планировал, но это чертовски идеально.


End file.
